Silver Souls
by Sinbreaker
Summary: The murders have stopped, Claudandus is dead. Now, based on the second Felidae story, Felidae on the Road, comes Silver Souls. Novalee isn't dead, far from it. And after Francis and Novalee leave their beloved homes, what dangers and secrets lie ahead. With a new string of murders to stop, a legend to find, and a complex tale of lies. It's an Adventure... and that means Trouble...
1. Time after Time

Oh how life has a confusing way of working out. You never know when your time has come to leave this world and enter the next, I certainly didn't. And then again, life isn't that simple either. What I thought had been my end was nothing more than a pause, a long sleep in my sad untold life.

I believed I was dead for a long time, not dreaming yet more...moving. Yes, in my coma like state, I was traveling through distant stars and galaxies, is what it seemed like. Searching for what they called the afterlife. A place where I would be greeted by my mother and siblings, fallen friends of old and new, and maybe, the one who led me to my downfall as well. If he too, was waiting there for me. And if so, how would it end….or in this case, begin? Would he great me with kindness, or would our past follow us into the stars and we try to slaughter each other with never ending life? Who knows…? I found it…but lost it almost at once.

It was a remarkable place, one of golden lakes and silver forest. Peace existed there, true peace. And I looked for them, who I knew so well… and I was greeted by him! The one in my dreams before, with a shining coat of white, golden eyes that sparkled like gems, the one the earth cries for. But it didn't last. For he said 'It's not your time yet, sister dear.' And then, it such pain and sadness I was ripped away from the beautiful world, and I awoke to darkness and death.

No really, I did. The dead lined the walls of the underground catacombs, and the faint light outlined every ghastly detail of my dead brothers and sisters of Felidae. I thought for a sicking moment I had fallen to hell and landed in an eternal prison, but a familiar shape broke through the darkness as a flickering shadow, and appeared near a shaft of light. He was an Old Persian. His greyish blue pelt darkened with dirt and dust, and had missing patches of fur. His old weary yellow eyes scanned the room and when they met mine he dropped the flowers he was carrying and yowled in shock.

"The dead has risen!" He yelled in surprise and then he swiftly said "I am but your guardian, if the reason you have returned is because I was unfaithful to the prophet, please let me know where I was wrong!"

"Jesaja?" I questioned in a weary voice. I was thirsty, I ached and my head was pounding. I felt incredibly weak, and hungry above most things.

The cat stopped his ramblings and looked to me with an astonished gasp. "Sister Novalee!" He said in such joy and sadness at the same time it surprised me. He padded across the stone floor and arrived at my side. I closed my eyes wishing to go back to sleep, back to that wonderful place and forget the pain, but Jesaja nudged me gently and said "If it's not your time…then don't go." He had a wishful tone in his voice. He wanted me alive, as much as I wanted to be dead. But as he who saved the world by killing us in the end said 'It's not your time…' So I stayed, and left the wonderful vision of paradise behind.

…

"Jesaja, have you ever wanted to leave the Temple of the Dead?" I asked one day while we dined on a scrawny rat. The travel to 'heaven' and back was months ago. Jesaja has done his best, bringing me a rat when he could, along with water if possible. And slowly, I became myself again….sort of.

"But if I leave the Temple of the Dead, who would care for the dead? I am their guardian. And I am not allowed to see the land of day."

"I know that is what the Prophet had said to you, but aren't you afraid you will go blind from this darkness? Without the need for your vision in the dark caves, you are sure to lose it."

"Ah, but sister dear I may not set paw in the land of day, but that does not mean I look to it." He said and looked to a shaft of light leaking in from a whole in a tunnel system. I remained looking down at the rat, until Jesaja said "But you my dear look into the darkness….you shall lose your eyesight if you do not look the other way." I blinked and thought about his words.

It was true. I have sunk lower in this winding maze of darkness by the day. I am fascinated by the structure and details of the dead, human and animal. I do, lay in the main shaft of light to let the warmth of the sun wash over me, but the catacombs of darkness called my curiosity.

"Do you ever plan to return to the land of day?" Jesaja asked giving his paw a wash. I lay on the floor and said "I don't know…"

"But what of your friends? And that one brother you seemed to be close with… Francis…wasn't it?"

I was quiet. Thinking calmly and I said "I am not sure how my arrival will settle. I did what I had to do to save the lives of Felidae and Mankind."

"And what is that dear sister?"

I heaved a sigh and said "When I arrived at my new home, I discovered a string of murders all leading to do with love and mating. Francis and I worked hard to figure out who the murderer was. Two very close friends perished because of it." I paused and remembered two familiar faces. And the horrors of their death came crashing into my mind.

"We discovered that the murderer was trying to create a new breed of Felidae. One that would kill of the humans and populate the world. I stopped the program by killing the murderer. And that is why you found me there in the snow not to long back. But the reason I don't want to return to everyone…just yet is because the murderer was a friend. And his death might be blamed on me and I would not be able to explain it without ruining many beliefs."

Jesaja was quiet for another long moment and then he said "There comes a time when we realize more then we wanted to dear sister. I have a reason, care for the dead. But, the dead has stopped coming, and by what you told me… I have to ask… did you kill the Prophet?"

"…Yes." I replied quietly and then added "His throne was built up on lies and twisted truths. Joker was in on it the entire time. What the Prophet was doing…he was wrong. Trying to play god and putting himself on top. The dead that come to you are murdered victims of his plan. And with this in mind…" I paused and looked to a shaft of soft light.

"We should leave the Temple of the Dead…"


	2. Land of Day

I walked around in complete darkness as I maneuvered through the cave tunnels. Jesaja was following right behind me with a slower pace. It was night, a good start to leave at. The tunnel we had chosen comes out of a drainage pipe near where Deep Purple was found dead months ago.

And as we got closer, the walls became more spread apart; a thin trail of light began to illuminate the tunnel as the earthy ground changed into the steel of the pipe. Then slowing down myself…I reached the entrance.

I stood still, letting my eyes adjust to the dim light, and then, I stepped out and onto grass. It was cold as the stone inside the catacombs. Only here and now did it actually feel…warm as well. Like it was welcoming me back to the world above. The wind was blowing a bit, a breeze ruffled my fur and I took a deep breath, taking in the night.

Jesaja came out slower, still unsure what would happen. His yellow eyes watched me for a moment, and then he slowly padded out of the drainage pipe, emerging into the night as well. By looking at the moon, which was only a crescent, I could tell that dawn was in a few hours…till then…

I spotted a puddle of water and bounded over to it. The water rippled at the vibrations of my paws hitting the ground. Once I reached it, I dropped and rolled in it soaking my fur. As much as we hate to get wet when it comes to baths, I wanted to look my best when seen again. The puddle just washed away the scent of death and decay for the moment, leaving me a chance to groom my fur. I combed my teeth through my fur, tearing out bits of dirt and dust, and then I flattened it down with my tongue.

Jesaja wondered around the small yard, examining everything carefully. He stopped and stared at a tree for a moment, and then turned towards the wall. I left him to do whatever as I continued cleaning… that was until a scent of a cat hit my nose. Three to be exact…

"Well look what we have here boys, got someone sniffing around our spot." Jesaja spun around and I ducked down into the tall grass. Looking up at the wall that divided the yards, I saw the massive as ever Kong and his two lackeys… Herman and Herman. The twins where a good yard away from their boss, and knowing Kong's attitude, Jesaja would be mincemeat in a second if this goes bad. Especially since he did not know how to fight.

"Maybe you should remind him of whom this yard belongs too boss." Cross-eyed Herman said with his twin laughing. Kong smirked and said "Not a bad idea. I haven't had a chance to test my claws out on anything but furniture lately." Kong's claws slid out as he laughed, which echoed off the walls. I felt my paws tighten and my claws slide out, piercing the earth below.

With a silent dash forward, I sprinted past Jesaja and leaped up with a screech. As I flew through the air, Kong stopped laughing, and at that moment I smashed right into Kong's side. The impact made him tumble to the side and off the wall. While I didn't see him land, I gripped the stone to keep from sliding off and, with a massive heave I pulled myself up onto the stone wall. Turning 180 degrees I looked down at Kong I said with a faint growl "I told you if you're not careful I will shred your ass Kong."

The twins backed a step up hissing and Kong, now regaining his balance glared up at me and said "Ah its puff ball. Looks like the little birds in the trees were wrong. We thought you were gone, dead!" His tail swished back and forth as he turned bunching his mussels.

I gave a low growl and said "Yes yes, yay I am back now… if you don't mind my friend and I will just be on our way… or dose your new claw tattooed ass need another one to match?"

Kong hissed back and got ready to jump, and I got my claws out. We both knew if he leaped I could land a blow just right, landing at the face or neck. But, forgetting the nature of things, Dum and Dummer that was originally a yard away now tackled me over with full force. I toppled over a few yards away with a startled yowl from Jesaja and in a fit of blind furry I lashed out blows to the nearest twin. I managed to score my claws down one of the cheeks oh who knows which twin. It didn't matter at this point.

Kong leaped forward suddenly and bit ahold of my scruff. Using his weight and strength he picked me up a few inches and tossed me down. I bounced on the ground with a thud. At that moment my chest screamed in pain as I must have hit something during the land.

As I scrambled up, I saw Jesaja hesitate, and then step forward only to have Herman and Herman leap in front of him, blocking his way. I tried to run to him, but as I took my first step, Kong dived in between and snarled, showing off his fangs. I arched my back and let out an ear splitting screech, although did not advance forward.

Apparently someone heard it. The house closest to us gave off light as one of its windows, once dark as the night lit up with a bedroom light. The window flew open and some human, a man yelled out some gibberish in another human language, and threw something at us. Kong and I broke apart, dodging the object, which was an old rubber shoe. The other came flying and knocked Herman upside the head, one without cross eyes. He tumbled down and the twin ducked into bushes for cover.

"Jesaja, let's go." I hissed softly and sprinted past Kong, taking off into the street, with the Old Persian right at my side. I could hear Kong following in pursuit. But as we reached the other side of the road, headlights filled the street, and Kong stayed back on the other side, letting the car pass. By then, we were already over the next two walls. And heading for an old house, one where I hoped to meet up with an old friend…


End file.
